I Wanna be Yours
by itachislovelywife
Summary: Sakura mengalami hilang ingatan setelah mendapat hantaman keras di kepalanya saat ia dan Sasuke bertarung melawan nukenin.
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

**_._**

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

**_Saat lagi dengerin lagunya Arctic Monkeys yang judulnya "Only ones who know" saya dapet ide cerita fic ini, nggak ada hubungannya sama lirik lagunya sih.. cuma musiknya mellow gitu, enak banget buat berkhayal. :) #abaikan._**

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA... :)_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di sebuah desa kecil sedang bertarung melawan beberapa _nukenin_, lawan mereka saat ini bisa dibilang cukup tangguh hingga membuat mereka berdua sedikit kewalahan. Sasuke yang sedang bertarung menghadapi empat _nukenin__,_ beberapa kali menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Sakura untuk mengecek kondisi gadis itu. Ya, Sakura juga sedang bertarung sama seperti dengannya. Meskipun Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura yang sekarang adalah gadis yang kuat dan termasuk salah satu ninja terkuat di Konoha, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap saja merasa khawatir kalau-kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu.

_BOOM_

Ledakan keras mengguncang tanah diikuti kepulan asap dan hujan debu pada area dimana Sakura bertarung. Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya pada serangan musuh, Sasuke menoleh untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Kepanikan dan rasa khawatir yang cukup kuat mendadak muncul dalam dirinya ketika yang ia lihat hanya kepulan asap dan debu. Sebuah senyum bangga terbentuk di bibir-nya saat ia melihat Sakura berdiri dengan tegap dan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Namun, detik berikutnya, kedua mata Sasuke melebar saat ia melihat salah satu _nukenin_ sudah berada di belakang Sakura. "Sial." ucap Sasuke. Sasuke yang berusaha melesat ke arah Sakura tertahan dengan serangan-serangan dari lawannya.

"SAKURA DI BELAKANGMU!" seru Sasuke memperingatkan. tapi sudah terlambat, _Nukenin_ itu telah menganyunkan lengan raksasa-nya mengenai kepala Sakura.

Dalam sekejap tubuh mungil Sakura jatuh ke tanah, dan gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke horor.

Dengan amarah yang tinggi, sasuke menyerang musuhnya secepat ia bisa, hingga akhirnya ia menghabisi tanpa ampun seluruh _nukenin_ yang mengeroyok mereka.

Setelah menghabisi musuh mereka yang terakhir, Sasuke dengan raut penuh ke khawatiran segera berlari ke arah tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah. "Sakura!" panggilnya panik dan juga khawatir.

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega ketika menemukan bahwa Sakura masih bernapas. Dengan sehati-hati mungkin, Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura dan meletakkannya pada lengannya. "Sakura." panggilnya, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Nada suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa ia merasa takut dan khawatir kalau-kalau Sakura tidak bisa sadar.

"Sakura, bangun." panggilnya lagi. Ia menepuk pipi Sakura, mengguncang tubuhnya pelan dan melakukan apapun yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk mencoba menyadarkan Sakura, tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

.

.

.

Mendesah kelelahan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _bridal_ _style,_ kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pelabuhan, karena desa itu sangat kecil, tidak ada rumah sakit, dan bahkan penginapan-pun tidak ada. Sebenarnya saat mendapat serangan mendadak dari beberapa _nukenin _tadi, mereka berdua dalam perjalan pulang ke Konoha dari misi panjang mereka_._

Sasuke dalam hati berharap mereka bisa mendapatkan kapal secepatnya. Jika mereka bisa langsung mendapatkan kapal, kemungkinan besar besok siang mereka akan bisa sampai di Konoha kembali, dan Sakura bisa segera mendapat pertolongan medis.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Sasuke bersandar pada pagar dek kapal, pikirannya mengembara, sementara matanya terus terpaku pada gadis yang kepalanya berada di pangkuannya. Sakura belum sadarkan diri juga.

Sementara Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah mulai membuka matanya dan melihat-lihat dalam kebingungan.

Pergerakan kepala Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. "Sakura! Kau sudah sadar!" seru Sasuke, terlihat jelas raut bahagia dan lega di wajah tampannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia langsung memeluk Sakura yang masih berbaring di pangkuannya.

Sakura yang masih terlihat kebingungan mengerjap kaget sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Sakura dengan cepat bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menjauhkan dirinya, ia menggeser duduknya sejauh mungkin dari pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tadi memeluknya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam, ia merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura yang sepertinya takut padanya. _Apakah itu disebabkan karena tadi ia memeluknya begitu saja? _

_Memeluk Sakura?_

Mata Sasuke melebar saat menyadari kalau tadi ia memeluk Sakura begitu saja. Tadi ia benar-benat tidak sadar. _Ah, mungkin itu sebuah luapan kebahagian dan lega karena temannya akhirnya sadarkan diri._

"K-Kau siapa? Dan siapa Sakura?" Sakura menayakan hal pertama yang datang ke pikirannya, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar, seperti orang ketakutan.

_'Sakura tidak tahu aku siapa? Dan dia tanya siapa Sakura? apakah dia lupa namanya sendiri? Dia pasti bercanda.'_

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan hati-hati. dari gerak tubuh Sakura, gadis itu terlihat jelas seperti takut padanya. Sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu bercanda. Dan Sasuke tahu, sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda.

"Sakura adalah namamu." terang Sasuke, berusaha menjaga suaranya serendah mungkin supaya Sakura tidak semakin takut. " Apakah kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya.

Mata Sasuke melebar sedikit saat melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Apakah Sakura hilang ingatan?' _batinnya.

"Hal terakhir apa yang dapat kamu ingat?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, dengan suara yang tenang, terus berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sakura merasa takut

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dengan hati-hati sambil menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Sakura hanya diam, dilihat dari dahinya yang berkerut sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sakura setelah berfikir beberapa saat, ia terlihat seperti orang bingung.

Sasuke yang merasa kaget dengan jawaban Sakura, berusaha menjaga sikapnya setenang mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku adalah salah satu temanmu, kita sekarang dalam perjalan pulang ke desa kita, nanti kita periksakan kondisimu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan.

Mendengar perkataan sasuke, Sakura mulai terlihat santai dan tidak terlihat takut lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dari ujung matanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memandang jauh ke arah laut lepas yang gelap. Ia membiarkan pikirannya memproses apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

_'Sakura tidak ingat apapun. Apakah ini akibat pukulan pada kepalanya? .. Jadi Sakura mengalami amnesia?' _pikir Sasuke, sebelum perhatiannya sepenuhnya kembali pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke, melihat Sakura yang hanya diam menatapnya.

Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat pada Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apakah ... kau mau memberi tahu namamu? Kau belum memberitahuku sebelumnya." ucap Sakura canggung.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa aneh dan lucu. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, saat ia harus memperkenalkan diri kembali pada Sakura. Sasuke berdeham sebelum bersuara, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kita dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kapan kita akan sampai disana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Masih cukup lama, mungkin besok siang. Setelah kita sampai di pelabuhan berikutnya. kita masih harus menempuh perjalanan kaki cukup jauh." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan suasananya kembali hening.

.

.

.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan hingga kapal yang mereka naiki berhenti dan berlabuh di pelabuhan tujuan.

"kita sudah sampai." terang Sasuke. Ia berdiri mengambil kedua tas mereka dan berjalan keluar kapal dengan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pada pagi itu pelabuhan cukup ramai, Sakura yang merasa takut terpisah dengan Sasuke, meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang bebas dan mencengkramnya erat.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat merasa pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Sakura, tapi ia tidak berfikir terlalu banyak tentang itu. Ya, mungkin Sakura takut terpisah, secara ia tidak mengingat apa-apa dan di pelabuhan itu terlalu ramai.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Matahari sudah mencapai atas kepala, saat Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki gerbang Konoha. Sakura masih terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, seperti takut kalau ia melepaskannya, Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Sejak turun dari kapal hingga saat ini, Sakura hanya melepaskan tangannya saat mereka duduk di restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka. Sasuke sendiri merasa tidak keberatan, ia cukup paham kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Kita ke rumahku dulu sebentar, untuk menaruh barang-barang bawaan kita, setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit." ucap Sasuke. dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Terima kasih banget buat yang udah ninggalin tulisan di kolom review, itu sangat-sangat berarti buat saya. :) ...Pinky Kyukyu _**_13ri24yu **Guest **Sherlock Holmes **Ifahara Sasusaku **Ditha82 **Hana-chan**_ _**noB**_**aka **_Eysha 'CherryBlossom **hanazono yuri **Artha **Febri feven **Ribby-chan **Sita ...**Salam kenal semuanyaaa.. :)  
#jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan tulisan di kolom review... :D :)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sakura!" suara seorang pemuda memanggil nama Sasuke dan Sakura saat kedua remaja itu memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit Konoha.

Sasuke yang sudah cukup hafal dengan pemilik suara itu, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat pemuda yang tangannya selalu ia genggam itu berhenti melangkah. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan raut tanda tanya, sebelum akhirnya menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum khas-nya berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Bagaimana misi kalian, apakah berjalan lancar?" tanya pemuda itu ketika sudah berdiri dua langkah dari mereka, pemuda itu adalah Shimura Sai.

"Jelek, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai heran, saat melihat Sakura bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke sembari memegangi lengan pemuda itu erat, seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut pada orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Jangan takut, dia temanmu juga." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sai mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Sakura kenapa, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sai.

"Saat kita dalam perjalan pulang Sakura-"

"Sai!" Suara seorang wanita memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sai menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Cantik?" panggil Sai pada pemilik suara itu.

Wanita yang di panggil 'cantik' oleh Sai yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino, berjalan mendekatinya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ino, belum menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang." jawab Sai. Ya, Sai dan Ino sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih, tepatnya sudah 3 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan asmara.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah sangat lapar. Dan aku juga sangat kangen denganmu." ucap Ino, manja.

Sai yang menyadari keberadaan dua orang di dekatnya menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan memberi senyum canggung pada dua remaja itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Sakura?" Ino kaget, ketika menyadari disana ada Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Dan sedetik berikutnya perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada gadis berambut _soft_-pink yang kini tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bahu Sasuke. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino merasa aneh.

"Sakura hilang ingatan." jelas Sasuke.

"Apa?!" seru Ino dan Sai hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kaget. Mereka melihat ke arah Sakura sesaat, sebelum perhatiaannya kembali pada Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sasuke saat melihat Ino dan Sai memperhatikannya. Sejak sadarkan diri, Sakura selalu merasa takut dengan orang yang baru ia temui. Ia tidak tahu siapa teman-temannya, sahabatnya, dan juga keluarganya. Saat ini yang ia kenal hanya Sasuke, itu juga hanya namanya Saja. Tapi entah kenapa ia seperti merasa aman jika dekat Sasuke, mungkin karena sebelumnya Sasuke bilang bahwa dia adalah salah satu temannya. Yang Sakura tahu sampai saat ini, Sasuke orangnya tidak banyak bicara, bahkan sejak turun dari kapal pemuda itu jarang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi dari sikapnya, Sakura tahu pemuda itu akan melindunginya.

"Saat dalam perjalan pulang, sekelompok _nukenin_ menyerang kami. Mereka ada tujuh orang, sehingga kami bertarung terpisah ... Aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura ketika salah satu dari _nukenin_ itu menyerang Sakura, Sakura mendapat hantaman keras di kepalanya. Ketika Sakura sadar, dia tidak mengingat apa-pun." jelas Sasuke.

Pada saat Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sai dan Ino, Sakura dari balik bahu Sasuke mengintip sepasang kekasih itu. Ia seperti tahu mereka, tapi ketika ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat mereka.

"Apakah ingatan Sakura akan kembali lagi?" tanya Sai khawatir, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah temannya dan mereka juga pernah satu tim.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sai, Ino juga sangat merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku yakin Sakura akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, meskipun itu mungkin dalam waktu yang lama." ucap Ino tersenyum meyakinkan pada Sai dan juga Sasuke. "Sekarang, kita sebaiknya membawa Sakura pada Tsunade-_shisou, Shisou _pasti lebih tahu tentang ini." lanjut Ino.

Sai dan Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Ino, kini sedang berada di ruang kantor _Hokage_. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik berjalan kembali ke kursinya, setelah memeriksa kondisi murid kesayangannya.

"Apakah kau ingat aku?" tanya Tsunade setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau ingat mereka?" tanyanya lagi, menunjuk pada Sasuke, Sai dan Ino.

Tsunade mendesah dan menatap prihatin pada murid kesayangannya, saat ia melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita memperkenalkan diri lagi, mungkin Sakura akan sedikit mengingat." ucap Tsunade pada ketiga remaja di depannya. "Baiklah, aku Tsunade, aku adalah _Hokage_ disini dan juga gurumu, kau biasa memanggilku _shisou_."

"Dan aku Yamanaka Ino, biasanya dipanggil Ino, tapi kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Ino _pig._"

"_pig_?" ulang Sakura sambil menatap Ino, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi masih tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Iya. Aku adalah temanmu sejak kecil." terang Ino.

"Aku Shimura Sai, biasa dipanggil Sai, dulu aku satu team denganmu di team tujuh, menggantikan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan masih ada satu anggota lagi di team tujuh, dia adalah Naruto." terang Sai.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengingat apa-pun.

"Benar. Saat ini, dia masih dalam misi, apakah kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sai, dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade penuh harap.

Sakura dengan sedih menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar ingin mengingat mereka. "Aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku tetap tidak mengingat apa-pun." ucapnya, sedih.

"Jangan sedih Sakura, kau akan baik-baik saja dan ingatanmu pasti akan segera kembali. Percayalah, kami semua akan membantumu." ucap Ino sembari memberi senyum meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih, Ino." ucap Sakura, ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sedih dan takut, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ingatannya tidak kembali.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sakura, berusaha untuk memberi dukungan dan menenangkannya gadis itu dengan meremas pelan tangan Sakura yang masih terus memegangi lengannya. "jangan khawatir, ingatanmu pasti akan kembali."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan hanya mengangguk lemah, entah kenapa remasan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya, sorot mata pemuda itu, dan juga ucapannya, mampu mengurangi kekhawatirannya kalau-kalau ingatannya tidak kembali.

Tanpa dua remaja itu sadari, Tsunade yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, tersenyum penuh arti dari tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sai.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sikapnya sangat manis pada Saskura, jika Sakura tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini pasti ia akan sangat bahagia." bisik Ino pada kekasihnya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ehm.." Tsunade berdeham. Berhasil mengagetkan keempat remaja di depannya, dan membuat perhatian mereka tertuju kembali padanya.

"Baiklah, Sakura tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak ada luka dalam padanya." terang Tsunade. "Tapi, selama ingatannya belum kembali harus ada orang yang selalu mengawasinya." lanjut Tsunade.

Tsunade melirik sepintas tangan Sakura yang terus memegangi lengan Sasuke. Ia kembali berdeham, sebelum berbicara kembali. "Uchiha Sasuke," panggil Tsunade, jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau, ku tugaskan untuk mengawasi Sakura sampai ingatannya kembali."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa aku?"

Ino dan Sai, saling pandang penuh arti, seperti bilang _'Ini akan sangat menarik'._ Sementara Sakura yang masih terus memegangi lengan Sasuke, hanya diam dan terlihat bingung.

Tsunade kembali berdeham sebelum bersuara, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri," ucapnya sambil melihat lengan Sasuke. "Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, Sakura tidak pernah melepaskan lenganmu. Sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang tidak Sakura takuti saat ini hanya kau."

Sasuke melihat lengannya yang terus dipegangi Sakura, sebelum melihat wajah gadis itu. Mengawasi Sakura terus-menerus, berati ia harus menjadi menjadi _baby-sitter_ Sakura.

_Baby-sitter?_

_Tidak. Tidak mau._

Membayangkan hal itu saja, tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tapi ketika ia melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat bingung, takut, dan juga sedih, hati kecil Sasuke ingin sekali menghilangkan raut seperti itu dari wajah Sakura dan mengembalikan Sakura menjadi seperti Sakura yang dulu.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke.

Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Ino dan Sai kembali saling senyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau dan Sakura tinggal bersama." ucap Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Terima kasih buat _**_Resa kaito chan **Pinky Kyukyu **Chitanda Chi-chan **Hanazono Yuri **Ditha82 **Sofi Asat **Guest **Qren **Ifaharra sasusaku **Ribby-chan **Always sasusaku19 **Eisya 'CerryBlossom **Sherlock Holmes **Pacarnya Couji ..terima kasih banget udah mau repot-repot nulis di kolom review, saya sangat senang saat membacany****a.. itu sangat-sangat berarti buat ****saya.. kiss kiss :***_

**Happy new year! Wishing you all a blessed & healthy 2014. x**

Oia, buat Ifaharra Sasusaku, Saya belom tahu ff ini mo sampe chapter berapa, soalnya saya cuma asal nulis.. hehehe.. x

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan berdampingan satu sama lain dalam perjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, Sasuke tidak yakin dia benar-benar menyukai gagasan dari _Hokage_ yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa kehidupannya setelah ini.

Ada sebuah rasa aneh dalam dirinya saat ia mulai membayangkan tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah seorang gadis dewasa, dan mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman.

Sasuke melirik lengannya yang terus dipegangi oleh Sakura sebelum menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kondisi Sakura seperti itu. Ia ingin membantu memulihkan ingatan gadis itu kembali, dan entah kenapa ia ingin menjaga Sakura dan selalu berada di samping gadis itu. Ya, setidaknya sampai ingatan Sakura pulih kembali.

Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Sasuke, menemukan pemuda itu tengah menatapnya kosong. "Hm?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." ucap Sasuke cepat, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali lurus ke jalan.

-0-0-0-0-

Sesampai di rumahnya, Sasuke menunjukkan letak ruang-ruang yang perlu Sakura ketahui, dari ruang depan, ruang tengah, dapur, dan kamar tidur.

Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu, kemudian berdiri di samping pintu tersebut. "Masuklah," ucap Sasuke, menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar yang barusan pintunya ia buka.

"Mulai saat ini, ini adalah kamarmu." terang Sasuke. "Maksudku selama kau tinggal disini." tambahnya.

Sakura terlihat canggung sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." ucap Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan, anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri." ucap Sasuke.

Setelah memasuki kamar tidur yang cukup luas dan terlihat rapi, saat itu Sakura baru menyadari bahwa keputusan dari wanita yang menyebut dirinya _Hokage_ dan sekaligus gurunya itu, bukanlah keputusan yang cukup baik. Bagaimanapun ia adalah gadis dewasa. Ya, meskipun ingatannya saat ini hilang, tapi ia tidak lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis dewasa, dan Sasuke adalah pemuda dewasa. Ia merasa aneh saat harus tinggal satu atap bersama orang asing, apalagi seorang laki-laki.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, saat tidak menemukan Sasuke disana. Sakura menatap kosong pada pintu yang masih terbuka. Mungkin Sasuke sedang melihat sesuatu, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang ia kerjakan, pikirnya. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Tapi setelah dipikir kembali, keputusan _Hokage_ itu ada baiknya juga, karena saat ini ia tidak mengenal siapapun. Ia hanya tahu Sasuke, meskipun ia tidak mengingat siapa pemuda itu, dan seperti apa hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi dilihat dari sikapnya, Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Sakura."

Suara Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura dari pikirannya. Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu, ia segera berdiri saat melihat Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. pemuda itu membawa pakaian pria, dan tampak sebuah handuk kering tersampir di bahunya.

"Sasuke-_san_." panggil Sakura.

"Sasuke-_san_?" ulang Sasuke. _Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke-san?_ Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh saat mendengarnya, dan juga... tidak suka?

"Apakah aku salah?" tanya Sakura bingung, saat melihat ekpresi pada wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan. Hanya saja terdengar sedikit aneh ... kau biasanya memanggilku ... Sasuke-_kun._"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ulang Sakura.

"Hn." angguk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." gumam Sakura lirih. Mungkinkah hubungan mereka cukup dekat sehingga ia memanggil pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan panggilan Sasuke-kun? pikirnya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan terasa canggung hingga beberapa menit ke depan, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengingat kalau ia membawa handuk dan pakain bersih miliknya untuk Sakura ganti.

"Oh, iya ... Ini. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri dulu, untuk sementara kau pakai ini, bajumu pasti sudah sangat kotor." ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan pakaian di tangannya dan juga handuk. "kamar mandi ada di sebelah kiri kamar ini, dan depan kamar ini, itu adalah kamarku." terang Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil pakaian dan handuk dari tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit canggung. "Terima kasih. Maaf selalu membuatmu repot." ucapnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan sungkan." ucap Sasuke. Dan pada saat itu pula tubuhnya terasa seperti di sengat aliran listrik saat tanganya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura, ketika gadis itu mengambil handuk dan pakaian dari tangannya.

Sejak turun dari kapal Sakura selalu memegangi tangannya, tapi ia tidak merasakan sensasi aneh seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, setelah mandi turunlah ke bawah untuk makan malam." ucap Sasuke, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Apakah kau mau aku untuk membantumu?" ucap Sakura, membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apakah kau tahu cara memasak?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit penasaran.

"Um.. entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa atau tidak." ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mandi saja, biar aku saja yang membuat makan malam." ucap Sasuke, kemudian berlalu.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Sejak sadarkan diri, ia selalu merepotkan Sasuke. Seharusnya saat ini, ia lah yang harus memasak makan malam untuk mereka, secara ia adalah seorang perempuan, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa memasak atau tidak. Saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mandi, ia berpakaian kaos hitam dan celana panjang yang telah Sasuke pinjamkan padanya, ukuran pakaian itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak masalah buat Sakura.

Setelah berpakaian dengan baik, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan turun ke bawah seperti perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun?_" panggil Sakura dari pintu dapur.

Sasuke yang kebetulan sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam menoleh ke arah pintu, ia terbengong sesaat ketika melihat Sakura yang kini telah mengenakan bajunya. Sasuke dalam hati sedikit merasa geli saat melihat bajunya terlalu kebesaran pada tubuh Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian miliknya itu.

"Duduklah disana." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi dekat meja makan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan ke salah satu kursi dekat meja makan kemudian duduk.

Sasuke menempatkan sepiring nasi dengan kari yang masih mengepul di depan Sakura. "Makanlah." ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia menempatkan sepiring lagi untuk dirinya sendiri lalu duduk berseberangan dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya kau sangat pintar memasak." ucap Sakura, menatap takjub pada nasi kari di hadapannya.

"Sayangnya tidak seperti yang kau pikir. Itu adalah kari instan, aku hanya memanaskannya saja." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, Tapi meskipun begitu kau pasti pintar dalam memilih makanan yang enak."

"Cepat dimakan selagi masih panas." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Itadakimasu.._" ucap Sakura, kemudian menyendok nasi kari tersebut dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ini enak sekali." ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar, setelah menelan kari di dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskannya." ucap Sasuke.

"Um, itu sudah pasti." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyuapkan kembali sesendok nasi kari ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke terpaku saat melihat Sakura tersenyum, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura tersenyum sejak gadis itu hilang ingatan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ada kari atau nasi di wajahku?" tanya Sakura, ketika tanpa sengaja mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya kosong.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke sedikit gugup, ia langsung mengambil sendok makan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nasi kari-nya. "_Itadakimasu._" ucap Sasuke sebelum memulai makan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_TRANG._

Sasuke yang masih berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur membuka kedua matanya cepat, terkejut mendengar bunyi gaduh yang bersumber dari luar kamarnya.

_"Aah!"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar sebuah jeritan dari luar kamarnya. "Sakura?" Ia baru ingat kalau Sakura sekarang tinggal bersamanya. Sasuke dengan cepat bangun lalu turun dari ranjangnya, ia segera melesat ke lantai bawah, dimana jeritan Sakura berasal.

.

.

Setelah menemukan Sakura yang ternyata berada di dapur, Sasuke melihat Sakura tengah berjongkok, dan mata gadis itu menatap kosong pada lantai dimana ada segumpal daging cincang dan juga pecahan mangkok yang berserakan disana. Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat darah segar menetes dari telunjuk tangan kanan Sakura.

"Sakura!" ia dengan cepat mendekati Sakura, dengan hati-hati menghindari pecahan mangkuk.

Sasuke berlutut di samping gadis itu. "Coba aku lihat lukamu." ucap Sasuke sembari meraih tangan Sakura yang terluka.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sakura tersentak kaget. "A-aku minta maaf tentang mangkuk-"

"Jangan khawatir tentang mangkuk sekarang." potong Sasuke. "Apakah kau tidak tahu tanganmu terluka? Bodoh." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menarik Sakura supaya berdiri dan membawanya ke tempat pencuci piring. Sasuke memutar keran lalu memposisikan tangan Sakura yang terluka di bawah air yang mengalir.

Sakura mendesis kesakitan saat sengatan air dingin menyiram jarinya yang terluka, ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Sasuke memegangi tangannya dengan kuat.

Setelah tidak ada darah yang keluar lagi dari jari Sakura, Sasuke mematikan keran air. Perdarahan pada tangan Sakura sepertinya telah berhenti. Ia mengangkat tangan Sakura untuk melihat goresan lukanya lebih jelas, lalu menekan lembut pada area dekat luka.

"Ahsh.." Sakura meringis dan berusaha menarik tangannya.

Mata Sasuke yang sedari tadi fokus pada luka Sakura, berpindah melihat wajah gadis itu, ia mendapati Sakura sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga mengerutkan kening cemas, seperti menahan sakit.

"Tahanlah sebentar, aku sedang memeriksa apakah ada pecahan mangkuk tersangkut di dalam atau tidak."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang kembali memeriksa luka di jarinya dan menekan-nekan lembut daerah sekitar lukanya.

Ketika Sakura mendongak, ia baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka saat ini sangatlah dekat, dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu, Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke. Dan Saat itu, Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasuke ternyata sangat tampan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pecahan porselen pada lukamu," ucap Sasuke pelan, setelah cukup yakin tidak ada pecahan mangkok yang terjebak pada luka Sakura.

_"Sasuke-kun ternyata sangat tampan. Dan ia terlihat sangat imut dengan ekspresi serius seperti ini," _pikir Sakura sembari terus menatap wajah Sasuke, mengagumi ketampanan pemuda itu

"Syukurlah lukamu tidak terlalu dalam." ucap Sasuke, matanya yang semula fokus pada luka di jari Sakura berpindah ke wajah gadis itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dan mata gadis itu terlihat.. berbinar?

"Apakah kau mulai mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke pelan, bingung melihat Sakura terus menatapnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke, dan menemukan pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut tanda tanya.

"..."

Sakura merasa sedikit gugup saat melihat Sasuke terus menatapnya, seperti menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, "Ti-tidak, aku masih belum bisa mengingatmu." ucapnya gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti tadi?"

"I-itu.. aku ... umm.. "

"Tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil antiseptik dan perban." ucap Sasuke, memotong ucapan Sakura saat mengingat luka di jari Sakura harus segera di obati. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu kenapa Sakura terus menatapnya seperti tadi, tapi dipikir lagi itu bisa ia tanyakan nanti, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengobati luka di jari Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sakura terbengong menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari dapur. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan, pikirnya. Setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu dapur, Sakura menghela nafas lega, karena sebenarnya tadi ia sedang bingung untuk menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kalau ia akan jujur, karena itu sama saja ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat betapa ia larut dalam mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah memperhatikannya.

Sementara menunggu Sasuke kembali ke dapur, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat meja makan. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat kekacauan di lantai dapur akibat ketidak hati-hatiannya. Pagi ini, ia sengaja bangun pagi buta untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sebagai ganti atas makan malam semalam, dan juga ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke. Sakura tahu sekarang ia hilang ingatan, tapi meskipun demikian ia yakin kalau dirinya pasti bisa memasak, karena ia adalah gadis dewasa. Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak tahu cara memasak.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali dengan kotak berisi obat-obatan. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura, kemudian mengeluarkan kapas dan antiseptik.

"Berikan tanganmu." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah mengobati lukanya dalam diam. Sasuke dengan pelan dan hati-hati mengobati lukanya dengan antiseptik, kemudian membalut jarinya dengan perban.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura, ia mengangkat tangannya memperhatikan perban yang kini telah membalut jarinya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke, sembari membereskan kotak obat-obatan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf sudah membuat dapurmu menjadi kacau." ucap Sakura, menyesal. Matanya melihat pecahan mangkok dan daging cincang di lantai, kemudian beralih pada telur gosong di atas penggorengan.

"Lupakan itu. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa membangunkanku."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu repot karenaku, semalam kau membuat makan malam untuk kita ... jadi, aku pikir pagi ini adalah tugasku untuk menyiapkan sarapan, tapi ternyata aku sangat parah ... aku tidak tahu cara memasak." ucap Sakura, sedih.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke. "Kau adalah temanku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untukmu, jadi jangan sungkan." ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Sasuke-_kun._. Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika tidak ada kau. Terima kasih." ucap Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke melebar sempurna saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya, tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku, dan ia merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik dalam tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu ... bajumu pasti sudah kering." ucap Sasuke sedikit gugup, sembari melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membersihkan lantai sebentar, setelah itu kita pergi keluar untuk sarapan dan juga belanja." terang Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku yang membersihkannya," ucap Sakura

"Tidak. Tanganmu terluka." ucap Sasuke, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil sapu.

Sakura ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke. "Aku yang membuat dapur ini jadi berantakan, jadi biarkan aku yang membersihkannya." ucap Sakura, berusaha mengambil sapu dan pengki dari tangan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tidak." tegas Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan tunggu aku di ruang tengah." perintah Sasuke tegas.

Sakura akhirnya menurut, ia menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dapur. Saat sampai di ambang pintu Sakura menoleh, dan memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah menyapu pecahan mangkok dan daging cincang di lantai. "Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuat kekacauan di dapur mu, maafkan aku." ucap Sakura sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

#Chapter yang LEBAY. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Terimakasih buat _**_ **Auntumn Winter Blossom **Kara Chiha **Guest **Kimmberly **Lily **Ifaharra Sasusaku **Lukireichan **Tomatoboy **Hotaru keiko **Ribby-chan **Eysha 'CherryBlossom **Gadisranti3251 __**terima kasih banget udah mau repot-repot nulis di kolom review, saya sangat senang saat membacany****a.. itu sangat-sangat berarti buat ****saya.. Peluk dan cium satu-satu. :) x ..Dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favoritin. ;) x  
**_

_FFn ini mungkin tamatnya sampai chapter 7 ...ini saya lagi bingung sendiri gimana caranya balikin ingatan Sakura.. hehehe.. maklum cuma seorang author abal. :)  
_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Berapa ukuranmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Sakura mengerjap, ia menghentikan kegiatan minum jus jeruk-nya, lalu meletakkan gelas jus yang ia pegang di atas meja, ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Maaf? ... Berapa ukuranku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Setelah ini, kita pergi membeli beberapa baju untukmu."

"Baju untukku?" Sakura mengerjap polos pada pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa harus membeli?"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian seperti itu setiap hari," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat sepintas baju yang Sakura kenakan. Sakura saat ini mengenakan baju yang biasa ia kenakan ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

Sasuke juga melihat Sakura melihat bajunya sekilas, sebelum gadis itu kembali melihat ke arahnya. "Bajuku terlalu kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhmu, dan juga ... orang-orang pasti akan melihatmu aneh jika kau mengenakan pakaian pria."

_Benar juga._ Pikir Sakura. Sakura tersenyum canggung, lalu mengambil gelas jus-nya dan meminumnya lagi. "Umm.. Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ tahu dulu aku tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, ia menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum berucap, "Hn. Kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen ... Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Apakah aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengambil baju dari sana saja," usul Sakura.

"Apakah kau punya kuncinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin di dalam tasku ada." jawab Sakura, kurang yakin.

"Kita ke apartemenmu lain kali, sekarang kita membeli beberapa baju saja."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke salah satu toko pakaian di Konoha. "Pergilah untuk memilih baju yang kau sukai, aku tunggu disini." ucap Sasuke ketika mereka sudah memasuki toko tersebut.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang pakaian wanita, jadi kau pilih sendiri." terang Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memasuki toko pakaian khusus untuk wanita, dan ia merasa sedikit aneh berada disana. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, ia tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti itu.

Sakura melihat sekeliling dan tampak bingung, "Jadi ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sasuke, bingung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, seolah berusaha membaca mimik Sakura, apakah gadis itu bercanda atau tidak.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah belanja baju sebelumnya." ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, saat melihat Sakura hanya mengerjap polos ke arahnya. "Ah, Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke saat ingat kalau saat ini Sakura mengalami hilang ingatan. Mungkin Sakura juga lupa cara berbelanja. Pikirnya.

Sasuke meraih salah satu tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke arah gantungan-gantungan baju. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memilih baju yang kau suka, kemudian bawa ke ruang ganti dan mencobanya. Itu saja." terang Sasuke, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

-0-0-0-0-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang saat mereka tiba kembali di rumah. Mereka pergi ke beberapa toko lagi untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur, dan juga membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Sakura, dari baju tidur sampai pakaian dalam. Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa pengalaman belanja pakaian untuk wanita adalah sangat tidak nyaman, terutama saat ia menunggu Sakura memilih pakaian dalam, ia merasa dirinya bagaikan berada di planet lain. Ya, sekali lagi kalau bukan karena Sakura, ia tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di toko-toko seperti itu. -_-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur pulas, membuka kedua matanya cepat. Ia terkejut mendengar bunyi gaduh yang memekakkan telinga dari arah luar rumah. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Mata _emerald-_nya melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, itu berarti sudah hampir tiga jam ia tertidur. Setelah pulang dari belanja dan makan siang, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur siang, karena Sakura terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Penciuman Sakura terusik dengan bau familiar yang memenuhi kamarnya, bau tanah basah. Dan terdengar suara riuh hujan di luar, sepertinya hujan turun sangat lebat.

Sakura terpekik ketakuan saat petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamarnya. Sakura segera menarik selimutnya kembali, dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut, ia meringkuk ketakutan dengan kedua tangannya menutupi telinga. _Kami-sama.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan, Suara petir dan kilatan itu sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu yang dekat, karena hujan di luar masih terus turun dan sangat deras._

_Sasuke?_

Saat mengingat Sasuke, Sakura langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar Sasuke, kedua tangannya terus menutupi daun telinga-nya.

.

.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Sasuke-_kun!_" panggilnya cukup keras, karena tidak mendapat jawaban juga. Mungkin karena suara hujan yang cukup berisik, dan juga gemuruh petir membuat Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, atau mungkin pemuda itu tengah tertidur nyenyak? pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" serunya lagi.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci!" terdengar suara Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Entah kenapa suara itu membuat Sakura merasa lega dan juga sangat senang, ketakutannya pada halilintar dan petir menjadi seperti sedikit berkurang. Sakura membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, ia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan sebuah gulungan di tangannya. "Apakah aku boleh masuk?" ijin Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan gulungan di tangannya dan berpaling melihat ke arah Sakura. "Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, entah kenapa Sakura jadi sedikit ragu._ Apakah ini ide baik? Seorang gadis dewasa memasuki kamar seorang pria, sangat-lah tidak pantas, apalagi mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa_. Tapi.. akhirnya rasa takutnya pada kilatan petir mengalahkan keraguannya.

"Kau terbangun karena suara petir?" tanya Sasuke, saat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Um." angguk Sakura dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat canggung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan raut heran, ketika melihat Sakura menutup kedua telinga-nya dan tubuh gadis itu terlihat sedikit gemetar saat suara petir kembali menyambar-nyambar. "Kau takut pada suara petir?" tanyanya.

Meskipun Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura takut pada suara petir. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa sedikit geli, Sakura yang kini dikenal banyak orang sebagai salah satu ninja terhebat di dunia perninjaan ternyata takut pada suara petir. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari amnesia yang dia derita saat ini? Entah kenapa, hal ini mengingatkannya pada Sakura yang dulu, saat mereka masih di akademi. Sakura yang ia kenal sebelum dirinya pergi berguru pada Orochimaru.

"Duduklah disini." ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh seprei di sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya.

Sakura dengan canggung mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang Sasuke tunjuk, tepatnya di sebelah Sasuke. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dirinya saat ia naik ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa pula, ia merasa sedikit tenang dan aman dari suara petir yang baginya sangat menakutkan itu.

Sasuke di sisi lain, juga tidak jauh beda. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh, yang ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Ia sudah sering duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura, tapi kali ini terasa aneh, karena mereka duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke berdeham. "Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai larut malam." ucapnya, berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung yang tidak nyaman, dan juga berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

Mata Sakura melebar, itu berarti ia harus melawan rasa takutnya sampai nanti malam?

"Apakah kau serius, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura mendesah frustasi saat melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura melirik ke arah jendela, dan memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu yang dekat. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat mulai merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk pori-porinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya tertutup oleh selimut yang tiba-tiba jatuh pada dirinya.

Sakura yang kaget segera menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, dan ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Sasuke-_kun?_"

_Sejak kapan Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?_ Pikir Sakura.

"Pakailah selimut itu." ucap Sasuke datar, ia kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di tempatnya semula, tepatnya sebelum ia turun untuk mengambil selimut.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, Sasuke sering membuatnya merasa aneh. Pemuda itu terlalu baik – sedikit _terlalu_ baik. Kenapa?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau – ?"

Kilatan halilintar dan gemuruh petir memotong kalimatnya. Sakura terkesiap sebelum terpekik ketakutan, dan secara reflek ia menuju ke arah orang yang posisinya sangat dekat dengannya, dan juga satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Sebelum Sakura menyadarinya, tubuhnya telah menempel pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ di sampingnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar, dan tubuhnya mematung beberapa saat, ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya di peluk Sakura. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat Sakura menguburkan wajahnya di dada-nya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar, sepertinya bukan gemetar karena dia kedinginan – tapi karena dia ketakutan.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lirih.

Mata Sakura melebar, saat menyadari dirinya kini tengah menempel pada Sasuke. "Ma-maafkan aku." ucap Sakura tampak gugup dan merasa tidak enak, Sakura segera menarik dirinya, dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

Sasuke hanya diam karena ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung matanya, ia melihat kedua tangan Sakura menutup telinganya saat petir kembali menyambar, dan gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Sasuke merasa tidak tega melihat Sakura meringkuk ketakutan seperti itu, entah atas dorongan apa, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Jangan takut, hujan pasti akan segera reda." ucap Sasuke, ia menarik selimut yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada Sakura, lalu membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut itu, dan lengannya yang bebas melingkar di tubuh Sakura, membawa gadis itu lebih dekat kepadanya.

Sakura yang masih merasa kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke, kini membalas dekapan pemuda itu ketika petir kembali menyambar-nyambar. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan pekikan takut.

Perasaan aneh kembali muncul dalam diri Sasuke, ketika ia menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. _Kenapa ia melakukan ini? Kenapa ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya? Sasuke adalah pemuda berhati es dan tidak suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain, tapi setiap yang berhubungan dengan Sakura akal sehatnya lebih sering di luar kendalinya._

"Tidurlah. Kau aman disini. Aku akan disini denganmu sampai hujan berhenti." ucap Sasuke, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sakura, memberinya tanda supaya jangan takut karena ada dia disana.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.." bisik Sakura. Beberapa menit setalah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia terlelap di pelukan Sasuke, menyebabkan pipi putih Sasuke yang pucat karena udara dingin menjadi sedikit memerah akibat posisi tubuh mereka yang sekarang saling berpelukan.

Dan posisi mereka saat ini membuat perasaan aneh yang Sasuke rasakan terasa semakin kuat, ia ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi.. saat ia mengingat janjinya pada Sakura bahwa ia akan terus disana sampai hujan berhenti membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke tetap berada disana, ia meringkuk pada Sakura, dan mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menghindari rasa takut Sakura yang mungkin akan kembali lagi saat gadis itu terjaga.

_Mengapa ia melakukan ini?_

_Dia peduli._

_Uchiha Sasuke peduli pada Haruno Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

#Adegan pas hujannya maksa banget yah? hehehe.. maaf ceritanya lebay. :)  
Chapter selanjutnya Naruto udah pulang dari misi. :)

Nungguin Naruto chapter 663 sampai detik ini belum keluar jugaa.. kabarnya rilisnya tanggal 5 februari.. :'( Om Kishimoto tega bangeeeet.. ngebiarin Sasuke kita sekarat sendirian kaya gitu sampa 5 februari. :'( Om Kishimoto must really love to piss his fans off because at the end of the d*mn chapter he mentions this week there's a break -_-


End file.
